Mon ami
by Zerosu-Wairuda
Summary: Tous ses amis sont réunis, ici, avec lui. Mais il lui semble que quelqu'un a disparu...


**_Mon ami_**

**_Disclamer : _**_Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas._

**_Résumé :_**_ Tous ses amis sont réunis, ici, avec lui. Mais il lui semble que quelqu'un a disparu..._

" Tu voudrais te balader. " M'avait-elle demandé avec son grand sourire habituel en me tendant la main. Bien sûr, que je voulais flâner avec elle, qui pourrait lui résister de toute façon, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds.

" - Avec joie, qui se balade avec nous ?

- Moi, Génis, Mithos, et Chocolat * !

- Les autres sont tous occupés. "

Je n'avais même pas écouté sa réponse. J'avais déjà tourné la tête vers les autres personnes dans la cour. Comme pour vérifier la présence de tout le monde. Y étaient tous là, mes amis. Même si je n'étais pas toujours avec eux, je les regardais souvent. Ma plus grande peur était que l'un d'entre eux part de ce cours.

-/-

J'avais beau traverser, et retraversé cette foule qui ne faisait que s'agrandir ( pour mon plus grand plaisir), j'avais toujours la sensation que certaines personnes disparaissaient. Sans que bien entendu, je puisse mettre un nom dessus. Colette essayait de me rassurer parfois, en me disant que je ne pouvais pas voir tout le monde. Elle avait raison, mais je m'inquiétais tout de même.

-/-

Il y avait un bruit, un faible bruit, qui ressemblait à un léger grincement. Il était impossible de savoir ce que c'était avec tout le brouhaha derrière moi. Ce qui éveillait ma curiosité, c'est que ce bruit, qu'elle qu'il soit. Venait de l'extérieur, de l'extérieur de ce cours. Cours, qui était, jamais fermée, je ne retenais personne. Bien que souhaiter le départ de personne...

-/-

" - Tu veux manger avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ! "

Et voilà, Orochi, c'était installer avec nous, à notre petit groupe. Mes yeux étaient toujours rivés sur la foule alors que je devrais me concentrer sur mon dessin. Ce bruit que j'avais entendu, n'était plus vraiment faible, j'arrivais à l'entendre quasiment partout, et il était devenu impossible pour moi de le sortir de ma tête. Surtout que ce n'était plus qu'un simple bruit... C'était des pleurs, quelqu'un pleurait près de moi, et au milieu de toute cette foule, je n'arrivais pas à voir qui.

-/-

" - Lloyd, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu te demandes si quelqu'un est parti ?

- Je... Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu certaines personnes.

- Pourtant, tout le monde, semble là.

- As-tu vu Sheena ?

- Oui.

- Kate ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'entends pas ces pleurs ? Quelqu'un est malheureux ! "

Et je continuais, sans cesse. Tous les noms qui me passaient par la tête. Ces pleurs... Qui, qui plus est, venait de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un était parti, et était seul. C'est ce que mon cerveau essayait de me dire, mais en même temps, il était incapable de me dire qui était-ce. J'étais en train de perdre un ami.

C'était arrivé qu'une fois, il y a bien longtemps. Quand j'ai rencontré Colette. Aussitôt arrivé ici, aussitôt repartit, elle, c'était enfui, pour pleurer.

Ici encore, quelqu'un, c'était enfui pour pleurer, et encore une fois, je le ramènerais.

-/-

Depuis qu'un certain temps, je m'étais décidé à faire une liste de tous ceux qui étaient ici, dans ce cours : tous ceux qui étaient mes amis. Et j'allais et venant, regardant qui était présent. Tout en me bouchant les oreilles, pas à cause de leurs occupations, mais de ces pleurs, qui n'était toujours pas sortit de ma tête.

-/-

Il me fallut une petite heure, pour finir, cet " appel " pour me rendre face à l'évidence. Il manquait une seule personne. Une personne s'était enfuie. Et personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Personne ne l'entendait à part moi.

Je m'enfuis donc moi aussi, la cour était encerclée par de gigantesques arbres. Tout cela était bien peu accueillant, mais je m'y jetai tout de même. Plus j'avançais, plus le chemin devenait torturé, mais plus les pleurs redoublés. Je m'approchais de mon but. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une autre cour. Mais celle-ci était... Complètement différente si ce n'est un détail. Elle était grande, comme la mienne. Mais ici, elle était complètement fermée, et personne n'était à l'intérieur. Je me questionnai un instant.

Comment pouvait-on avoir personne dans sa cour... ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'été, elle pas ouverte ? Ce sont les parents qu'ils l'ouvrent habituellement, même si cela peut varier, elle est forcément ouverte...

Je fis rapidement le tour, pour tomber à l'entrée et pour y voir un enfant recroqueville sur lui-même. Elle était là, la source des pleurs.

Comment j'avais pu le laisser partir ? Le pauvre enfant.

" - Zélos ? " L'appelais-je doucement, sans une once de colère dans ma voix. Je voulais le mettre en sécurité, par lui faire peur. Le bon point, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir, il a juste relevé la tête vers moi, un air choqué tout de même. Comme s'il venait de voir un mort. Le mauvais point, c'est qu'il avait énormément pleuré, et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il avait beau renifler et essuyer ses yeux rouges, ses larmes coulaient toujours.

Cette vision me donna à mon tour envie de pleurer. J'étais un monstre d'avoir fait pleurer cet enfant. Car c'est ce que j'avais devant moi. Tous les autres avaient un âge plutôt avancé déjà. Il était tout, ni trop vieux, ni trop jeune. Il était à l'âge parfait. Je pensais que Zélos aussi, mais visiblement, non. J'avais un enfant d'à peine huit ans sous les yeux.

" - Pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas mon ami ! "

Cette phrase me fit beaucoup de mal, bien que je ne comprenne pas réellement pourquoi cela. J'avais toujours cru que tout allait bien, et là, tu joues au lendemain, il me disait cela.

" - Tu t'enfuis toujours, quand quelqu'un veut être ton ami ? "

- Quasiment personne ne veut être mon ami...

- Et les peu de ces personnes qui veulent de toi, dis-moi la vérité, tu t'enfuis après ?

- Oui. "

Un " oui " net et simple. Aucune justification, ni explication. Il partait, c'est tout. Et visiblement, à sa réaction en me voyant, j'étais le premier à entendre ses pleurs. Ce qui m'étonna tout de même. On ne pouvait que les entendre tellement était bruyant.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution après tout, pour lui prouver son amitié.

Je m'approchai donc de l'entrée de sa cour qui aurait dû normalement être ouverte, mais qui pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue était fermée. Je posai ma main sur le poignet et l'ouvris donc, tout naturellement. Et sans jeter un regard en arrière, je m'y engouffrai.

Et comme je pouvais m'y entendre. C'était très agréable d'être là. D'être la première personne à pénétrer dans sa cour, et dans son cœur.

Je me tournai donc vers mon ami, qui c'était levé et précipité à la porte. Me regardant avec ses grands yeux, comme ci, je venais de lui sauver la vie.

Il s'approcha de moi, méfiant tout de même et je dus mettre un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur et le regarder dans les yeux. Je voulus lui pose des questions, le comprendre, savoir pourquoi. Mais avant que j'eus ouvert la bouche, ses bras me serrèrent fort. Enfin aussi fort qu'un enfant pouvait le faire.

Mes questions me brûlèrent encore la langue, pourquoi cette cour était fermée ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais quelqu'un ici pour qu'il l'ouvre ? Pour avait-il l'air d'un adulte quand il était avec chez les autres ? Pourquoi s'enfuit-il ? Et surtout, même si je sais que probablement, je ne trouverais pas de réponse, pourquoi je l'ai entendu, et pas les autres ?

Ces questions resteront un certain temps en suspens. Voir toujours. Pour le moment, j'allais jouer dans cette nouvelle cour, avec mon nouvel ami roux.

_Fin_

-/-

_* Chocolat n'est pas un personnage inventé si jamais, vous vous demandiez..._

_Je sais, cette histoire est un peu brouillonne, pourquoi y a des morts ? C'est quoi ces histoires de cour. Pourquoi Zélos est un enfant ? Où on est ?_

_Eh bien, je vais répondre simplement, c'est de l'interprétation. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout symbolise quelque chose. Après ce n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre. J'ai évité de détailler, que ce soit, les environnements, comme les personnages. Car vu que tout est sujet à l'interprétation, je me suis dit que c'était mieux que chacun imagine à quoi peu ressemblaient ces fameuses cours..._

_De toute façon, si vraiment quelque chose n'est pas compris. Je m'expliquerai plus en détailles, et je répondrais aux questions de Lloyd dans un autre chapitre. Nous verrons bien._


End file.
